1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical observation apparatus with at least one observation beam path and with means for laser range-finding, which have at least one transmitting device and at least one receiving device and are arranged outside the observation beam path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an optical observation apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,084 B2.
Known optical observation apparatuses with separate laser range-finding optics have voluminous housings or unpractical designs in order to accommodate the corresponding additional beam paths which have, in particular, lenses or the like as optical elements.
Furthermore, reference is made to DE 692 21 700 T2 and EP 1 542 052 A1.